fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Music Battle Festival
Info A "Battle of the Bands"/ Band Hero Tournament where different kinds of music bands gather to compete to win a large chest of munny, a rare item, and the grand title of "Top Band Idols". Layout and Rules Participation in the event requires a team of minimum four members in the band to fulfill the roles of Drummer, Guitar, Bass and Singer. Any extra members will play the role of Back-Up Singers, otherwise the roles automatically go to the musicians. However, a special rule can apply depending on the song. Participants who sign up would be guided to a Prism World (Like in Pretty Rythmn) where they would be outfitted in special costumes within a special Dressing Box. The performers would be then be transported to a Music Dimension (Like in Aikatsu) where the band members would play. When the performance starts Visual Bubbles would appear above the audience. The goal of the game is to get these bubbles to burst with their music. The Band's score would light up above them. The band that achieves a high level of synchronisation would activate the Special Musical Appeal which is a special effect that would completely change the dimension they're in creating a major boost up in points. Each band in the competiton is not judged solely on Music Ability, but also on Charisma, Synchronity and Costume Co-ordination as well. 'Rounds' There are a total of Eight Rounds in the Tournament. Elimination, Synchronity, Themed Round 1, Special Round, Themed Round 2, Charisma, Themed Round 3, and finally Battle Round. 'Elimination' Elimination round is an all-out round to see which bands make it into the Top Seven. 'Synchronity ' Synchronity round focuses the most points on the band's ability to synchronize with each other which will evident through the type of appeals that may or may not produce during the performance. 'Themed Round 1' The first Themed Round of the tournament. In this a certain theme is announced for the bands to fufill. The theme is chosen at random, so it could refer to a genre, a message or even a certain era. How the creative the band carries out the theme will be the main criteria of judging. 'Special Round' This round provides the challenge through Special Songs. 'Themed Round 2' The Second Themed Round of the Tournament. 'Charisma' In this round Charisma is key to win if you want to stay in the game. 'Themed Round 3' The third themed round of the Tournament. 'Battle Round' Battle Round is the final round of the Tournament. In this round, both bands are no longer given free choice of songs but are provided with a single specific song that the two final bands have to perform at the exact same time, head to head. In this round, both bands face off in an epic battle of Singing, Performance and Music Technique. They literally have to fight each other with their sheer individual Performing Elements alone. Singers have to Out-Sing and Out-Dance each other. Guitarists and Bassists have to have near perfect synchronity to out-do each other while Drummers duke it out as well with a rhythm-tempo performance. The band that achieves the most Spectacular Musical Appeal is declared the champions. Terminologies Songs Obviously, it refers to songs selected by a band. Of course every band has a free choice in their music, however there are certain songs called the Specials, in which the Special Rule applies to it. Specials Specials are specific songs that possess a certain condition called the Special Rule. Specials are risk-taking songs but garner high scores if performed well with it's condition being fulfilled. *'Special Rule' The Special Rule is a certain condition that is applied to the Specials. Each Special Rule varies depending on the Special Song chosen. Each time the conditon is presented is has to be carried out. This special condition commonly requires the need of a Key Instrument that is not part of the Basic Instruments (Guitar, Bass, Drums). A Key Instrument could be a violin, tambourine, piano/keyboard, keytar, trumpet, Turntables or others. Sometimes the Special Rule requires not an instrument, but for the group to don a common motif or theme, or on some occasions a special dance or back-up dancers are required. In the event of such of thing, the band is given permission to call in extra help. 'Prism World' Prism World is a special pocket dimension in which each band will go through before a performance to be outfitted in to special costumes. The Prism World is run by a single woman called Muse along with her tiny flying assistants called the Fashion Fairies. This place judges the band's sense of fashion to choose costumes that are compatible with each other through the use of Costume Cards. Once the band have chosen their cards they are ushered into Individual Dressing Boxes. * 'Costume Cards' Costume Cards are a special set of cards that produce different types of clothing for both male and female.Bands co-ordinate their clothing based on the featured clothes printed on the cards. Each card usually features an article of clothing so it not unusual for an individual to pick up two or more cards. There are seven types of card to choose from: Top Card '' A Top Card is a card that features various tops such as blouses, cardigans, jackets and coats of different styles and designs that cater to both genders. ''Bottom Like the Top Card, the bottom card features various styles skirts and pants. ''Shoes The Shoes feature different kinds of footwear of many styles and designs. Dress The Dress Card is a female exclusive card as it features various styles and designs of dresses from formal evening wear to casual. Dress cards can be coordinated with a Top and Bottom Card as well. Accessories The Accessories is an optional but highly recommended card. Like it's name, it provides various styles and designs of accessories such as jewelry, belts, glasses, headbands, cosplay items and such. Set Set Cards are special costume cards that feature an entire outfit set in each card. These cards are only made available through special or themed rounds. Custom Custom Cards are a special privilage to participants who wish to stand out with their own signature look. The band submits their designs to Muse who converts them into Costume Cards with a gold rim. * 'Muse and the Fashion Fairies' Muse is the Guardian of Prism World who comes in the form a young ordinary looking woman with long honey brown hair and peach skin wearing a simple pink T-Shirt with a black vest, blue jeans and black flats. She usually appears with a pair of rectangular red-rimmed glasses and a measuring tape draped around her shoulders. She is the one who is in charge of overseeing and judging the band's Fashion Co-ordination Skills. Her assistants are multiple little flying fairies who each are individually dressed in a certain style of fashion who help participants by either giving advice or searching for certain pieces of clothing. The one thing each fairy has in common is that they all have small clear butterfly-like wings. 'Featured Fairies' Lolita: A polite, lady-like fairy who dresses and specializes in Lolita-Styled Fashion. Gal: A sassy ganguro fairy who specializes in Gyaru subculture fashion. Hippie: Hippie is the zen-like fairy who specializes in Hippie fashion. Rocker: A wild male fairy who specializes in fashion from all genres of rock. Usually is dressed in Visual-Kei fashion and carries a small guitar. Steam: Steam is a female and an out-going tomboy who dressed and specializes in Steam-Punk Fashion. Retro: Retro is a funky male fairy in a white disco suit and afro who specializes in Retro Fashion. Sunny: Sunny is the blond, excitable, cheerful, bikini-wearing fairy with a golden tan who specializes in Beach Fashion. She is also the older twin sister to Snow. Snow: Snow is the quiet and reserved, white-haired fairy who Specializes in Winter Fashion. Is the Younger twin to Sunny. Urban: Urban is the hip male fairy who specializes in Urban Street Fashion. Play: Play is the most eccentric of the fairies who changes her outfits the most. She dresses and specializes in Cosplay Fashion and is the best advisor on Fashion in general. * 'Dressing Boxes' Dressing Boxes are magical dressing cubicles that also serves as the gateway into the Music Dimension in which there is a large oval mirror with a golden frame bearing seven card slots for each type of costume card. The player must place the proper cards in their respective slots which will project the co-ordinated outfit on the mirror. The Player then must step through the mirror which replaces their clothes with the selected costumes while simultaneously transporting them to the Music Dimension. 'Music Dimension' The Music Dimension is where the participants are transported to for their performance in front of a live audience. 'Visual Bubbles' Visual Bubbles are transparent magic bubbles that are invisible to the audience but visible to the participants. They float about and contain visual effects that can enhance the performance. The band's main goal is to burst these bubbles for their effects with their music. The number of bubbles popped also effects scoring. 'Musical Appeals' Musical appeals are special effects that occur during a performance that enhances charisma. There are various types of Musical Appeals. * 'Solo Appeals' Solo Appeals refer a magical special effect that is pulled off by the individual members during a performance. Solo Appeals can affect the entire band's score depending on the type. * 'Special Musical Appeal' Special Musical Appeal is a large scale special effect that can only be achieved when the entire band has reached a High point of Synchronity. This form of appeal can magically transform the entire Music Dimension as well the costumes of the performers to suit the mood and image of the song. A Special Musical Appeal is something that is extremely hard to achieve that only one in five bands are able to succeed. 'Practice Dimension'''s Practice Dimensions are special music dimensions where bands take temporary residence in one and practice their performances over the span of the Festival. Time in a Practice Dimension moves a lot slower as compared to FFW time at rate of three months in a Practice Dimension is equivalent to a day in FFW. Practice Dimensions are also connected to the actual Music Dimension via Prism World which is accessed through a mirror portal. Notable Participants *Kurotsubasa *Mercenary *Aetherion *Magical Mahou *Red Merlions *All-Stars *Cirque de Circuit Category:Tournaments Category:Tournaments